


New York, New York

by KrashKriegs



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashKriegs/pseuds/KrashKriegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex runs away to New York to forget her problems, but turns out the city just gave her more. After missing her train back home she meets Kelley, who's been hiding away in Grand Central since she arrived to forget her own problems. These two meet by chance, but turns out they need each other more then they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Central Station

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of a movie I saw a while ago and for some reason I can not remember the title of it. This is my first story I have ever written and posted so I hope you all like it! Feel free to leave comments or questions. If you all like the story I'll try to upload daily or every other day. Also I'm sorry if the title is lame I can't think of anything else!

_Have you ever met someone and just knew deep down in your bones that they we’re going to play a major part in your life?_

Slow strums echoed in the small hallway as people passed by Kelley, some in a rush, bumping into whoever was in there way, and some standing watching her play for a moment before going on there way. Once the crowds of people trickled down to one or two here, Kelley decided it was time to leave herself when she heard the call for the last few trains.

As she was packing her guitar away in the case a woman passed by frantically, not even noticing her phone falling from her jacket pocket as she ran towards the train that had already taken off.

“No, no.” The brown haired woman muttered as she stopped running and watch the train get further and further away. The woman sighed as she turned and ran to the nearest worker. “Excuse me, is there anymore trains going to Boston?”

“I’m sorry Miss but that was the last train of the night and we’re closing so you’re going have to wait until tomorrow.” The bald headed man replied before moving towards the exit himself.

Kelley stood up grabbing the smashed phone and threw the strap of her guitar over her shoulder as she walked towards the frantic woman who was running her hand through her hair as she looked around. “Uh, you dropped this. I mean I don’t think there’s any saving it but I figured I’d return it.” Kelley said as she handed the woman her broken phone. “Are you alright by the way? I couldn’t help but over hear.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” The woman said grabbing her broken phone trying to piece it back together finding that she was having no luck. She rested her back against the concrete wall behind her.

“Can I ask if you’re going to stand out here all night?” Kelley asked shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Shivering slightly at the cold breeze of the New York streets hitting her body.

“My purse was stolen at some bar and all I have is this thirteen dollar ticket and my broken phone. I’ll figure something out I don’t need your pity.” The brunette responded rubbing her hands together with a small sigh.

“Shit…” Kelley responded digging her hand into her pocket and grabbing her wallet out and looking through the amount of cash she had. “I wasn’t offering pity, I was going to offer to split a cab. You got your purse stolen it’s the least I can do. How far you going?”

“Boston.” The woman responded as she watched Kelley’s eyes bulged for a moment before she cleared her throat and nodded as she walked to the taxi parked a few feet away.

“Excuse me.” Kelley muttered tapping on the window of the car as it was soon rolled down. “You see this woman over there she needs to get to Boston and her purse was stolen I’m sure if you get her there in a timely manner she’s cut you a big check. I mean look at how she’s dressed, what kind of purse was it?” Kelley asked the woman behind her.

“Prada” The dark haired girl responded moving up next to Kelley as the man looked between the two of them before responding. “One thousand dollars.” He replied in a thick accent as Kelley shook her head with an exaggerated laugh.

“One thousand dollars?” She asked to see if he was serious and he nodded. Kelley sighed grabbing a card out of her wallet and handing it to the cab driver.

“What are you doing you can be serious?” The woman responded as she watched Kelley hand over her credit card.

“I’m sure you’ll send me a check when you get home, I mean you’ve never not paid me back.” Kelley joked as she gave her a wink before the card was shoved back in her face “Declined.” The driver spat out as he looked at her impatiently. “Okay, try this one.” She said handing over her other card but it unfortunately had expired. “Alright, I can call a friend.” Kelley responded before she turned to type in the number as her phone died. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

“Do you have anything at all that works?” She asked with a little bitterness behind it before she could bite her tongue.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was taking up all this room at the line of people trying to help you.” Kelley asked a little taken back by the tone of the other woman. “I was just trying to be a nice person.”

“Well I didn’t ask for your help.” She said before turning and walking away from Kelley and Grand Central Station, being very clear that she had no idea where she was going. As the woman shoved her hands in her pockets and took a turn down a somewhat sketchy street as Kelley rolled her eyes before following after her knowing she’d end up getting herself hurt.

When Kelley turned the corner she noticed three guys, obviously drunk staring at the woman in front of her like she was a piece of meat so she did what she knew would get them off both of their backs. “Hey honey, sorry I’m late.” Kelley muttered wrapping an arm around the other woman, as she could tell the stranger immediately sighed in relief as the guys then turned the other direction leaving them alone. “You just got to keep your head forward and not look at them and you’ll be good. “ Kelley stated as she withdrew her hand and sighed as the woman turned on her heels to face her.

“I’m sorry I was rude back there, you were only trying to help and I was a bitch. I took my frustrations out on you and that isn’t right.” She muttered kicking her heel on the pavement. “I’m just screwed because my ID and all my cards are in my purse, and now I’m stuck here.”

Kelley sighed “Well how about we go find it? Maybe we’ll be lucky and someone might have dumped the purse after they took the Cash. Do you remember the name of the bar?”

“I can’t remember it started with an L or something, I remember it was down town.” The woman replied with a small frown.

“Downtown…” Kelley trailed out before nodding with a smile “Well that’s on my way, what do you say we go find your purse?” She said gesturing for the woman to follow her.

The other woman stood for a moment thinking before nodding, “Yeah let’s go find it.” She said finally cracking a small smile before turning to walk in the wrong direction towards the downtown area.

“Downtown is this way.” Kelley corrected her with a small chuckle as she the other woman turned on her heels with a red face and started walking the other way step and step with Kelley. “I’m Kelley by the way.” She stated sticking her hand out for the other girl.

“Alex.” The dark haired girl responded with a less stressed grin, putting her own hand out to shake Kelley’s. Little did they both know that this was the start of a night they wouldn’t soon forget.


	2. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! I'm going to try and upload everyday but sometimes my schedule gets a bit crazy being a college student who has two ten hour labs every week along with my regular classes so if I miss a day try not to be too hard on me! Please leave some feedback I love reading all your comments. Enjoy!

Kelley sat at the bar tapping away on the wooden table in front of her as she heard the bathroom door open from behind her where Alex came out of with a shake of her head. “No luck?” Kelley asked turning on the stool to face the other woman who just shook her head. “Alright I got an idea.” Kelley replied knocking lightly on the wooden bar getting the bartender’s attention. “Excuse me have you seen any purses around here?”

 

“I’m sorry to say nothing has turned up, but you never know.” The bartender who looked a little shifty responded with an emotionless face.

 

“Really cause I heard in bars like this people swipe purses and sometimes the bar tender knows something. Maybe if we can find out where it is there’d be a handsome tip in it for you.” Kelley responded with a small raise of her eyebrows.

 

The man looked around once or twice before sighing “Okay, give me a second.” He muttered before going off in another direction. After five minutes or so he came back with an address. “I hope I was of help, how about that handsome tip as you put it?” He asked with a smirk.

 

Kelley scoffed but dug out twenty dollars from her pocket and put it in front of the man as he shook his head asking for more moving to pull back the piece of paper that had the address. Kelley rolled her eyes and dug out another twenty leaving her with about forty. “Thanks.” She spat out grabbing the paper and walked out of the bar with Alex following behind. Once they stepped outside she looked down at the address and sighed, “This is a shitty part of town, I’ll come with you.” She saw Alex try to disagree but Kelley shut her down. “Really I have nothing better to do.” A small lie but Alex didn’t have to know.

 

Alex nodded giving in as she walked beside Kelley to the scribbled out address. “Can I ask why you’re lugging around a guitar right now?” She asked turning towards Kelley who adjusted the strap once more before smiling at the other woman.

 

“I’m actually here for an audition tomorrow I was just in Grand Central trying to figure out what I’m going to play.” Kelley responded with a small shrug. “Why are you musically gifted too?” She joked with a wink and a chuckle.

 

“Oh, no the last time I serenaded someone was in 9th grade, to my funny valentine to Dylan Chamberlin behind a tree.” She said with a red face.

 

Kelley laughed “Dylan Chamberlin behind a tree, nice. What was your encore?” She asked with a giant grin on her face as they pushed through a crowd of people.

 

“A strip tease to “ _I’m too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt…_ ”.“ She trailed off as she laughed off her embarrassment with Kelley. “And that was the end of my music career.”

“What a shame, you showed promise.” Kelley responded wiping one eye that was watering do to how much she was laughing. “So what was the next career then?” She asked genuinely interested.

 

“I’m a art consultant, I’m actually in the city looking to buy a piece.” Alex responded with a shrug of her shoulders. “So what was this thing you were heading to tonight? Is it something to do with the audition?” Alex asked as they turned another corner.

 

“No, not really…well kind of. You know when you can’t make up your mind about if you should do something or not and you ask the universe if I’m suppose to do this give me a sign.”

 

“Was the audition the sign or the thing?” Alex asked rubbing her hands together in a attempt to keep them warm.

 

“It was the sign, there’s this amazing band that recently lost their guitarist and I figured hey might as well. I played for one of their guys before and he loved my shit so..” Kelley trailed off.

 

“So then what’s the thing?” Alex asked curiously.

 

“A wedding..” Kelley responded with a heavy sigh as she looked over at Alex’s bulged eyes. “Oh god, no I’m not going to break up a wedding it’s just there’s someone I got to see.” After a few more minutes of walking they stopped in front of the sketchy door as Kelley handed her guitar over to Alex “Go into the bar across the street and wait for me. You said it was a black prada bag?”

 

“I think we should call the police.” Alex said with a shake of her head. “You’re going to get hurt, you don’t know these guys.”

 

“Yeah they’ll be right over how’s next Friday for you?” Kelley responded sarcastically “Are there any specific things about the purse I should know about so I can find it?”

 

Alex sighed before nodding “Yeah on the inside flap are the initials AM. It’s in my husband’s messy handwriting. Wait how much cash do you have? Are you going to do something crazy?”

 

The shorter woman nodded taking in the information and move towards opening the door, before patting her pockets in search of her wallet. “I don’t know that seems like a personal question, maybe forty bucks?” She said teasingly before giving the girl a wink. “Thanks for not saying stupid, means alot” she said with a chuckle before going in.

 

Alex watched the shorter girl disappear before she moved her way over to a pay phone and called the police. A few minutes later she was still waiting for Kelley so she dialed another number after a few rings a voice came through the phone. “Hi Servando Carrasco’s room please.”

 

“Hello?” A raspy deep voice came through the phone as Alex leaned against the payphone stand.

 

“Hey baby.” Alex replied twirling the cord to the phone in her finger nervously.

 

“Hey Hon.” He replied as she heard him moving to sit up from his bed. “What’s up it’s late are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I just couldn’t sleep and I just wanted to tell you that I love you.”

 

“Aw, I love you too. Listen I meant to tell you but when I tried to call your cell it was off. Well there’s a change of plans and I’ll be home by eight and we can have breakfast together.”

 

Alex panicked slightly as she shook her head to herself. “But that’s so early don’t you want to be on a later flight?” She asked but heard him say that his flight was already booked and not to worry about it. “Okay, well. I’ll see you later.” She replied before hanging up and running a hand through her hair. “Shit..” She muttered to herself. Before she heard people running behind her with a bag full of purses running away from two cops as she saw Kelley stumble out of the door she entered with a bloody nose. “Oh my god, Kelley.” She said rushing over. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, he didn’t hit too hard, but I’m sorry to say I couldn’t get your purse back they jumped me when they saw the police and took off.” She said apologetically holding her nose to try and stop the bleeding.

 

“It doesn’t matter it was already over when I missed that train.”

 

“What was over?”

 

“My marriage I had to be home before him and now it’s not going to happen.”

 

“Well, what time do you have to be home by?” Kelley asked grabbing her guitar case from Alex.

 

“At the latest, like seven.” Alex replied with a frown.

 

“So that gives us three hours to find you a way home. Hold on.” She replied moving over to the payphone in front of them calling the first car service to come to mind. “Hi, how much would it cost to get to Boston right now. 447? That’s the best you can do? Alright thank you.”

 

“Do you think we can raise that?” Alex asked hopefully as she looked at Kelley.

“Well it’s a hell of a lot easier then one thousand. I got a buddy at my thing maybe he can help us out. Let’s go see.” She responded giving Alex her arm to loop her own through as they made their way to the closet subway station.


	3. My Funny Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy with school, I had four exams this week and my two ten hour labs, and on top of everything I'm sick. So instead of being miserable and doing nothing for the rest of the day I thought I'd give you guys an update. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you guys think!

Kelley and Alex sat side by side as the subway tram shook left and right as he zoomed down the old track. “So what’s your story, how did you and your husband meet?” Kelley asked as people trickled by them getting off at the station that was announced.

 

“I was in London working as an art consultant there and after a few years I started getting this feeling of not feeling at home and believe it or not I had a hard time making friends..” she trailed off laughing rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“What you? No couldn’t possibly be true.” Kelley muttered back chuckling to herself before motioning for Alex to continue her story.

 

“Anyway, my boss asked me if I wanted to go to Boston for this show and I said yes and Servando was there. And we ended up talking for a while and turned out his girlfriend at the time had just left him for one of his friends.” Alex replied with a small shrug. “And the last thing he wanted was to get involved with anyone.”

 

“Well, for the record. I can’t picture you being the last thing anyone would want.” The other woman responded seriously.

 

“Well thank you.” The brunette responded with a slight blush to her cheeks. “So I bought the painting my boss had sent me there for sent it to him, and I haven’t been to London since. Funny thing is I’m still slightly proud of being the girl who recognized real love and jumped.”

 

Kelley nodded slightly before their stop had rang through the announcements as they both stood up and walked towards the large hotel building that was a few blocks away from the station. Once they got inside Kelley pressed the elevator button with a heavy sigh as she readjusted her guitar strap and shoved her hands into her pockets, watching the elevator count get closer and closer.

 

“Is it that bad? Is that person you were talking about going to be there?” Alex asked with a small frown, her eyes trailing over Kelley’s worried face.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kelley responded trying to shake herself out of her trance before looking over at Alex. “It’s an ex…ex something.”

 

“Does this ex something have a name?”

 

“Ann. I haven’t seen her in a while.” Kelley responded licking her lips nervously.

 

“Was it a bad break up?”

 

“Are there any other kinds?”

 

Soon the elevator doors sprung open and a man and a woman stumbled out as the man zipped his fly up and the woman just giggled to herself holding her high heels in her hands. As Alex and Kelley piled in. “Did they just have sex in here?”

 

“It’s better not to know, but yes.” Kelley replied before pressing the roof top level and the elevator doors closed and it started moving before Alex could jump out of the elevator.

 

They looked around a few times as Kelley looked for her friend but couldn’t find anything, but then her eyes saw the large sign that read NYU reunion and chuckled to herself I think she sent me the wrong address. Come on let’s get out of here.”

 

“There you are, you guys are over an hour late. Where’s the rest of the band?” A man in a expensive suit came over to them with an angry expression on his face, his brow wrinkling up.

 

“Traffic, sorry we’re late but we are here now.” Kelley responded with out a moment of hesitation.

 

“What am I going to do with one guitar?”

 

“A guitar and a singer.” Kelley responded pointing over at Alex, and shook her head at Alex when she went to correct him.

 

“This is absurd I’m not paying five grand for this.”

 

“Of course not, but what about five hundred in case the rest of the band doesn’t show?”

 

The man thought about it for a second before nodding, “Fine, let me get the cash. Here’s the card for the green room, 1107 in case you need to freshen up. Now get out there before I change my mind.” He muttered before walking away and mumbling to himself.

 

“Kelley what are you doing, I can’t sing.” Alex responded as Kelley dragged the taller woman up to the stage with her as she plopped down on the stool beside the microphone stand.

 

“Well that’s not what I heard. Just pretend it’s a room full of Dylan Chamberlins, but this time just remember to keep your clothes on”

 

“Kelley, I _can’t._ ”

 

“Alright but if you got to take them off just save it for the finale. Because I don’t think I can follow that up.” She replied with a wink before clearing her throat and tapping on the mic a few times “Hello, hello.” She said before the chattering stopped and everyone looked towards the pair. “We’re going to start this set off for you with a sultry version my funny valentine.” Kelley muttered as she took her guitar out of it’s case and plucked a few strings before the familiar chords of the song rang out, as Kelley gave Alex a encouraging nod.

 

Alex sighed rubbing her palms together slightly before grabbing onto the microphone as a raspy voice belted out the first verse. “ _My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine. You make me smile with my heart.”_

Kelley smiled at the taller woman as she strummed along to Alex’s voice, and as she looked out to the crowd she noticed most of them were enjoying it too. She was almost herself getting lost in Alex’s raspy voice.

 

“ _But don’t change a hair for me. Not if you care for me. Stay little valentine, stay. Each day is valentine’s day.”_

As the final chords rang out Kelley gave Alex a genuine smile before she noticed a band filing out of the elevator, with the man in suit in tow. Kelley quickly stood up and moved to back away her guitar.

 

Alex noticed them as well and jokingly started to sing “ _I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my..”_ She trailed out before being cut off by Kelley grabbing her hand and running toward the back stairs to exit.

 

After a few flights of stairs Kelley saw they were on floor eleven as she pulled them towards room 1107 as she swiped the card and let themselves in. “Hello?” After no response she threw her guitar on the bed and made a beeline for the phone. “I should call Tobin, she must gave me the wrong address her dyslexia really kicks in after a few drinks.” After a few rings it went straight to voicemail. “Tobin, hey it’s me. You gave me the wrong address and listen this is going to sound strange but I need four hundred and forty seven dollars, life or death, call me back. My phone dies so just leave a message.”

 

“That’s a fancy guitar, I hope it’s enough to cover our bail when we get arrested.” Alex said jokingly as she watched Kelley sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

 

“Should be I bought it with a fancy engagement ring.” She joked back before she watched Alex’s face get serious as she gave her a sad look. Kelley sighed to herself before pointing at the two paintings in the room. “So talk to me about these pieces Miss Morgan, were they done by your famous London artist guy?”

 

“Well how did you know?” Alex teased back as she sat up and went to grab one of the paintings from off the wall. “Want to know the most interesting thing about to hotel art?” She asked “It’s not the actual art itself but it’s what’s behind it. Have you heard of hotel graffiti? This comedian started it one time when he was at a hotel and his TV didn’t work and so he drew on the back of the art and it kinda just caught on. So fingers crossed…Ah!” Alex responded flipping the painting over and indeed noticed the scribbles on the back of the frame. “Wow this is the best one yet.” She replied with a giggle.

 

Kelley laughed loudly as she shook her head. “Unbelievable.” She said in between giggles. “Gotta, go the hookers are coming..” She read off the scribbled handwriting on the frame. “I don’t think we should touch anything in this room.” Kelley said hopping off the bed still holding her side from laughing so hard. The phone then rang out as Kelley ran to answer it as she talked to the other person for a few minutes before nodding and hanging up. “I got the real address this time. Come on let’s try to get you home again.” She said grabbing her guitar with one hand and Alex’s arm with the other as they made there was out of the hotel.


	4. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update school has been crazy! I've had so many exams and labs it's consumed all my time. I figured while I was home for Easter I would give you guys a quick update. I hope you are all still reading and enjoying this story. I am also up for any prompts with any other couples you guys might like me to write about!

Kelley and Alex pushed through the hotel doors and onto the streets once again as Alex sighed and rubbed her hands together when the cold air hit them. “We’re almost out of time and we still don’t have any money, what we need is a time machine.”

 

“Well we kind of do, a few years ago they turned these payphones into time machines. You pick one up dial 1993 and they would tell you exactly what was happening on that street corner that day. It was pretty funny.” Kelley replied with a small shrug.

 

“I don’t even need to call that far back, I just need to call yesterday.” Alex said with a small chuckle.

 

“Well, lets try.” Kelley nodded before picking up the phone and pressed a bunch of random buttons making small beeping noses after each one. “So what would you tell yourself?” She said before handing the phone to Alex.

 

“Alex? It’s you, from the future.” Alex said into the phone before leaning against it as she kept a bright smile on her face. “She doesn’t believe me.”

 

“Well of course, you have to tell her something secret something only you would know.” Kelley replied as she watched Alex with a grin of her own.

 

“So you that tiny scar you have on your forehead that you tell everyone you got hiking in Europe, but you actually got crowd surfing at a Kesha concert in college?”

 

“This is my favorite story already.” Kelley muttered in between giggles.

 

“So Syd made you crowd surf and you ended up hitting your head on the guard rail and you ended up spending the rest of the night in the emergency room?” Alex said with a slight blush to her cheeks. “Oh okay good you believe me now. Okay so whatever you do don’t talk to any strangers in grand central.” She said looking at Kelley before winking,

 

“Ouch.” Kelley muttered holding her hand above her heart.

 

“Actually..” Alex said the smile dropping from her face “Just skip New York all together, order some take out, take a bubble bath and go to bed. Because that way when you wake up in the morning everything will be okay.” She said into the phone before hanging it up.

 

“Yeah but then you wouldn’t have met me.”

 

“I’m still not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing…” Alex replied as she watched Kelley take a deep breath and started to walk towards their next destination. “Hey, what about you.” She said handing the phone to Kelley.

“Oh no I don’t mess with the physics of space and time.” Kelley said with a chuckle.

 

“Kesha.” Alex deadpanned shaking the phone once more.

 

“Alright, fine but I don’t want to do yesterday I want to do 2004.” She muttered before picking up the phone once again and pressed another set of random buttons. “Yo Kells, it’s you from the future.” She said before taking the phone away from her face “She bought it, idiot.” She joked before moving back towards the phone. “Listen when the Redsox make it all the way to the world series I want you to take all your money you have saved up for that car you want and bet it on them to win, long shot I know but trust me. Okay great, bye.”

 

“That’s it?!” Alex said looking at Kelley with a small glare.

 

“Of course that’s it, everyone knows when you have a time machine you gamble. Now we wait and watch the magic happen.” She said before sticking her hands in her pockets and turning them inside out “Ah ha! That didn’t work…” She said before laughing before she noticed Alex’s face getting serious when she looked at her watch.

 

“We aren’t going to make it back.” Alex muttered as she rubbed her head to hold of the oncoming migraine.

 

“Look, whatever you have to do. Why do you have to beat him home? Is there something you got to do before you get there? Whatever it is he’s an idiot if he can’t put it past him and you aren’t the type of girl to marry an idiot. You may have already thought of this but can someone else do it, whatever it is?” Kelley asked.

 

“I’m out of quarters.” Alex said before she saw Kelley dig through her pockets and hand over the last one. “Thanks.” She replied before Kelley walked a few feet away to give Alex some privacy as she slipped the coin into the slot and dialed a number. “Pick up, pick up.” Alex silently begged as she listened to the ringing tone before a voice picked up.

 

“Hello?” A whispered tone came through the phone.

 

“Syd! Thank god you answered. I’m so sorry to call this late did I wake the baby?”

 

“Alex? No, no you’re fine he’s still sleeping. Are you okay?” Sydney answered on the other line.

 

“I’m fine. I don’t know how to say this but I need a huge favor and I need it now.”

 

“Of course, anything.” The other women replied sitting up and rubbed her tired eyes.

 

“Okay so in the backyard there’s a key in the small metal box near the pool filter, I need you to go up to my room and grab the letter that’s addressed to Servando. Grab it and take it home with you and when I get home I’ll explain it to you.”

 

“Okay, it’s four am now how much time do I have?”

 

“You have three hours, thank you so much Syd. You have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll call you later to check back in. I love you.” Alex replied before ending the call and sighed in relief.

 

Kelley saw Alex hang up the phone as she slowly walked towards the other woman as Alex wrapped Kelley up in a hug and Kelley’s hand gently rubbed her back. “See mission accomplished huh?” She replied with a small chuckle.


	5. Take a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update, school has been crazy with finals coming up and labs. Anyway here's a longer chapter for you all. Again if you have any prompts you want me to write with any couple just comment down below or you can even go to my tumblr and send me a message it's are-you-a-unicorn.tumblr.com and shout out to my friend for editing this long ass chapter for me!

“So, where is this thing you’re suppose to go to? Did your friend, Tobin, tell you the right address?” Alex asked as she looped her arm with Kelley’s as they walked down the streets of New York.  
  
“Yeah, knowing her she’s probably drunk off her ass and typed in the wrong street, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t think I’m going to go.” The shorter woman responded with a shrug.  
  
“Is it that bad? Does it have to do with that Ann girl? I mean, I’m happy to offer my services. I’m all dressed up with nothing to do. I can be your bodyguard.” Alex replied flexing her arms with a wink.   
  
“She's going to be there with someone.” Kelley replied, her smile fading slightly.  
  
“Well, you saved my marriage so that kind of makes you a hero. Heroes aren’t afraid to face their ex’s. I’ll come and I can pretend to be your girlfriend. It’s the least I can do. That’ll make her jealous. ”  
  
“She’ll know you aren’t my type, Lex.” Kelley replied with a laugh.  
  
“Oh my god, I was just brainstorming. Maybe she’ll think that I changed your type. That’ll drive her crazy!" After Kelley didn’t budge, the taller woman got on one knee and grabbed her hand. “Kelley O’Hara.”  
  
“Alex Morgan.” Kelley looked down at the woman with a laugh. “This is stupid.”  
  
“Will you be my pretend girlfriend for the night?” Alex asked with a grin, completely ignoring Kelley’s comment.  
  
After a few moments of silence and a roll of her eyes, Kelley grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her up. “Fine. Let’s go, you idiot.”  
  
“You don’t talk to your significant other like that, Kell.” She teased as they walked side by side.  
  
After a few blocks, Kelley stopped outside of a packed bar with a almost panicked look on her face.   
  
“You’re good, I’m right here.” Alex mumbled, squeezing Kelley’s hand that was intertwined in her own.  
  
After a few breaths, they walked through the door and not a second later a body collided into Kelley’s.   
  
“Kells!” Tobin yelled, with a huge smile on her face, hugging the shorter woman. “I was only able to get three hundred fifty bucks. I hope it’s enough.” She said, sticking the money out before looking over at Alex. “Hi.” She said with a goofy drunken smile.  
  
“Hey, I’m Alex.”  
  
“And I’m Tobin.” She replied looking in between Kelley and Alex.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, and that’s very kind of you, but we are actually all set now. We don’t need the money. Thank you, though.” Alex replied, pushing the money back into Tobin’s hand.  
  
“My pleasure, here Kell.” She replied, handing Kelley a hotel card with a wink.  
  
“It’s not like that, Alex. I’m sharing a hotel room with her.” She said after she saw Alex’s wide eyes. “Where’s Christen? Why isn’t she stopping you from turning into a drunken mess?” She asked, with a chuckle.  
  
“Hey! I am not a drunken mess. I can walk and I can talk. Therefore, I’m just drunk, not a mess.” Tobin replied, playfully shoving her. “She’s actually over talking to Ali, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go steal her away.” She said, before wandering over and wrapping the other girl in a hug. Her signature grin plastered on her face.  
  
“Sorry, Lex, the girl is the happiest drunk in the world and never stops talking.” Kelley replied, before she felt a small tap on her shoulder.  
  
“Kelley…” A soft voice whispered out that made Kelley’s blood run cold.  
  
“Ann, hey...” She muttered out, giving her a hug as she sighed to herself. “Ann, this is Alex. Alex this is Ann.” She said as she snaked her hand around Alex’s waist to give her some sense of control of the situation.  
  
“I thought I had missed you, but you’re here.” Ann replied looking at Kelley’s guitar. “Are you working?”  
  
“No, no.” Kelley started to say before Alex cut her off.  
  
“Yes, she has an audition tomorrow for her favorite band. They loved her.” She said, with a wink, as her hand rubbed Kelley’s back to try and give her support of some kind.  
  
“Kell…” The women started off, smiling. “That’s great! I’m so proud of you! Come on, spill the details. I want to know everything.”  
  
“Hey, babe.” A deep voice came from over the bar as a man walked over to the small group. He handed Ann a glass of water.  
  
Kelley’s hand gripped tightly to Alex’s hip as she saw the man lean down to kiss Ann.  
  
“Derek, this is Kelley and Alex. Kelley, Alex, this is Derek.” Ann muttered, never taking her eyes off of Kelley.  
  
The man smiled politely, shaking both of their hands. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Kelley has an audition for that band that we saw a month ago in Philly.”  
  
“Oh, wow! That’s great. Congratulations.” Derek replied, with a courteous smile.  
  
“Thank you.” Kelley replied, with a nod as she licked her lips nervously. She looked between Ann and the man beside her, not knowing what to make of the pair.   
  
“I know it’s kind of late, but would you guys like to grab a cup of coffee somewhere?” Ann optimistically asked.  
  
Before Alex could answer, Kelley blurted out, “You know, I wish we could, but we’re actually running late for something. We just wanted to stop by to see everybody.”  
  
“Okay, yeah. Of course.” She said, her smile falling slightly. “Well, if something frees up, I’m at the SOHO Grand?”  
  
“Yeah, for sure.” She said, with a small nod. “I’ll talk to you soon, maybe? It was good seeing you. Come on, Lex.” She replied, before grabbing Alex’s arm and walking out the door. Ann’s eyes watching them all the way through the door.   
  
After walking in silence for a good ten minutes, they stopped at a pair of stairs and sat down. “I don’t understand why we had to run out of there like that.” Alex questioned.   
  
“Who’s running...?” Kelley muttered, looking down at her hands and rubbing them slightly.  
  
“That was running. Trust me, I’m the poster girl for running.” Alex replied, looking at Kelley sadly. “Running is easy.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you'd think after four years, I'd have something more interesting to say when I finally saw her again.”  
  
Alex sighed to herself, taking in the information. “Four years? How’d you guys meet?”  
  
“Sophomore year, Stanford Pre-Med, if you can believe it." She trailed off as her hands played with the straps of her guitar.  
  
“I can’t, but I have a good imagination.” She teased softly as she waited for Kelley to continue.  
  
“My heart was never really in it, I was always playing music in my spare time. Ann noticed, she always said to be true to who I was.”  
  
“Because she loved you.” Alex said sadly. “What happened?”  
  
“Yeah, sometimes I wonder if she ever really did.” She replied, before continuing, “She was a Graphics Major and she got a job offer in Philly, and being the idiot that I am, I bought a ring…I was clutching the box in my hand all day. So much that my hand was cramping…” She said, chuckling quietly as her eyes filled with tears. “I got home to the apartment and my heart was pounding, but not because I was nervous. I was excited, I was really happy.” Kelley said, clearing her throat slightly. “I walked in and I could just tell something was different. She sat me down at the table and said she thought it was a good time for a break.”  
  
“What did you do?” Alex asked, looking at Kelley with painfully sad eyes.  
  
“What could I do? Beg? Cry? I didn’t…I just sat there, devastated. I was just so completely-” Kelley trailed off, trying to think of the right word.  
  
“Blindsided?” Alex offered, reaching out to grab Kelley’s hand.  
  
“Yeah.” She said, with a chuckle and tear filled eyes. "That was it, until tonight.” She said shaking her head to herself. “It’s funny, I got to the station and I just could not leave. “  
  
“Then you got stuck with me.” Alex said, with a small smile and an elbow to the arm as Kelley looked over at her.  
  
“Oh, I’m stuck with you?”  
  
“Sorry to tell you.”  
  
“Sounds bad when you put it like that.” Kelley joked.  
  
“I’m sorry. “ Alex said looking at Kelley seriously.  
  
Kelley looked at Alex with a confused look on her face, “For what?”  
  
“For making you sit out here and talk about this for so long; for not making you go back.”  
  
Kelley let out an amused scoff as she shook her head. “Oh no, I’m not going back there.” She said standing up  
  
“You know that there’s something there between you. Regardless of who she was with. You saw it and I saw it. You didn’t come to New York for a sign, to not do anything about that sign. You have a chance.”  
  
“Of what? Being slammed again?” Kelley said sarcastically.   
  
“Haven’t you felt slammed everyday since that night? The chance may be one in a million, maybe even a trillion, but there’s still a chance.” She said as she stood up from the stairs as well. “And that guy she was with, Derek? I’ve seen guys like that all my life; you’re worth a thousand Derek’s. Sometimes you just have to make the choice and jump.”  
  
Kelley stood there for a minute before nodding. “Fuck it, you’re right. Okay, I’ll do it.” She replied as she handed her guitar to Alex. She started walking in the direction of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment or ask questions I would love to hear what you guys think!  
> 


End file.
